Two Stars In the Sky
by allthingsmiranda
Summary: call the midwife but set in 2014. Chummy (Caz) and peter love story from her point for view. same of the names modernise in fit in time. please tell me what you think and this a long one so please came back. happy reading xx
1. Chapter 1

Two Stars in the Sky

Cast

Camilla (Caz) brown – mid 20s a student midwife. She shares a house with her friends from uni who are midwifes as well

Jenny lee – mid 20s Caz house mate.

Beth Franklin - mid 20s Caz house mate. Nickname Trixie for being playfully.

Carley Miller - mid 20s Caz house mate.

Luke George – early 20s Caz ex-boyfriend

Sienna Tuner – early 30s married to Dr T. Mum of Amelia and step mum to Tim

Anne smith – late 50s one of head nurse in hospital midwifery department and good friend of Caz

Peter Noakes – mid 20s a police officer

Set in 2014. All from Camilla's point of view

xxxx

Monday morning. The alarm went off at half seven. I could hear from the hallway.

Jenny – trixie get out the bathroom

Trixie – sorry

Jenny – its your day off

Trixie – yeah and im meeting people

Jenny – me and Caz have got work

Trixie –like five mins babe

I got out for bed and put on my glasses and my light blue scrubs. walked out my room.

Jenny – morning babe

Camilla – is trixie in the bathroom

Jenny – yep

Camilla – im going down to get breakfast then

Jenny went back to the bathroom door and banged on the door.

Jenny – come on

I went down to the kitchen. Just as the front door opened

Carley – i hate working nights

Camilla – coffee?

Carley – hell yeah

I handed her a cup of coffee

Carley – there is a women in her 18th hour labour waiting for you

Camilla – oh great

Carley – is fred back off holiday yet?

Camilla – yeah he is. I saw it on facebook

Carley – finally I need my laptop fixed cos got some coffee on it when I when a studying a few days ago.

Camilla – thats so shit

A bit later, when trixie got out of the bathroom, me and Jenny set off to work as we were walking to the tube

Jenny – We need to get something for Dr T.

Camilla – yeah but what?

Jenny – a card and bottle of wine or something

Camilla – yeah i'll get that

Jenny – we could all give some money to you for it and give it to him from the house

Camilla – cool

I got a call so I got my phone from my bag, it was my boyfriend Luke

Camilla – hey

Luke – are you working today

Camilla – yeah

Luke – you do want to go out for dinner later?

Camilla – I would love too but I cant. I've got studying to do

Luke – that's what you did all weekend

Camilla – well welcome to going out with a student

Luke – am I ?

Camilla – what do mean by that

Luke – well we should do stuff together but its like your more in love with the books than me

Camilla – I want to pass my Uni course

Luke – and I want a girlfriend

Camilla – well go find a new one

Luke – what

Camilla – we're over

Luke – okay

I put down the phone

Jenny – whats up

Camilla – me and Luke broke up

Jenny – he was a looser you can do better than him.

Camilla – really

Lunch time, I was in the reception of the midwifery department . I saw my friend Sienna and her little girl. She was in to show off her newborn daughter.

Camilla – Sienna

Sienna – hey whats up? Long time

Camilla – im good thanks your a mum now! That so weird

Sienna – its crazy! I've seen a million babies in my job and one of them is mine and Patricks

Camilla – Patrick, what does he wants for this birthday?

Sienna – oh god! He just says he dont know yet

Camilla – typical man

Sienna - yeah hows your man Luke?

Camilla – we broke up

Sienna – well Mr Right is still out there

Camilla – or Dr Right

We laugh but she then had to go. I was just going down for some food when

Anne – nurse brown

Camilla – yes

Anne – we need your help in here

I followed her into one of deliver rooms and I saw a pregnant homeless girl crying on the bed with a police officer. He looked so cute. He looked smaller than me, but then every man is! He had deep blue eyes and brown hair! Hes Hotter than like Robert Pattionsion and that is saying something! this guy is like red hot!

Anne – so this is nurse brown she will be your midwife Laura.

Laura looked up at me

Anne – Laura is 14 and 33 weeks she and the baby are in lot of pain. The baby needs to come now.

Camilla – hello Laura I'm Camilla im going to help you to get thought this.

Anne – can you wait outside please officer

Peter – yes of course good luck Laura

He's kind and hot! Yeah boy!

After the baby was born by C-section it was soo time of lunch. As I made my way to the cafe to buy some food I was stopped by the police officer.

Peter – Nurse brown are they okay?

Camila – well, the baby is okay but he was early he will need some help but he will grow up to be big and strong hopefully

Peter – great wow. how great it must be to be around this everyday

Camilla – yeah it does make you stop and think about life and stuff sometimes

Peter – I bet

We walked down to the cafe just talking. We got down to the cafe

Camilla – bye peter

Peter – bye Camilla

Camilla – Camilla is what my mother calls me and you can call me Caz

Peter – okay bye Caz

Camilla - bye

He went to his police car and drove off. I couldn't help but I smile. This feeling came to me that I've never had before. I think it was love. Love! yes love I think I love him . After lunch I went back to work. It was like so slow I couldn't stop thinking about peter but the world just went on as normal like back at the house me and the girls were just having fun, dancing around the living room

_Spice girls – wannabe _

Trixie - Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
jenny – So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
trixie - I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
jenny - So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
trixie - I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really Really, really wanna zigaziga

Then we continued dancing around the room until the song ended.

Jenny – woo that was great!

Carley - did guys you have a good day?

Jenny – well someone had a better day than someone else

She pointed at me

Carley – what do you know?

Trixie – its a guy

Camilla – how do you do that

Trixie – It a 6th sense

Carley – how? Who? Where?

Camilla – which one first?

Carley – I don't mind

Camilla – he works as a police officer he came in with a young girl in labour. He was so kind to her it was really cute.

Trixie – what's his name?

Camilla – Peter Noakes

Carly – aww what a nice story for a monday night

Without me knowing she walked over to the laptop

Trixie – oh camila you should really log out of facebook my lovely

Camilla – what the hell are doing

Trixie – find friends ... Peter noakes

Camilla – no way trixie you cant

Jenny – i think she can

Camilla – are you going to stop her

Jenny – no way you love him its all over your face

She was right had to be right she knows me better then than I do sometimes, thats what you get for being friends for five years in uni.

Trixie – do I want to add him as a friend ... yeah

Camilla – no no no no

Trixie – too late

Camilla – why

Trixie – you can thank me later

Others just smiled

Camilla – thank you for scaring him off he's never going out with me now so thanks

Jenny walked up to the laptop

Jenny – he just added you and sent you a DM he wants to meet you for a drink on Saturday night

Trixie – like l said you can thank me later.


	2. Chapter 2 - Saturday

Saturday afternoon, Me and Peter had that "drink" tonight. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was just doing some studying. Jenny and Carley come into the kitchen, They had been out shopping.

Camilla – Hey girls!

Carley – Hey Caz!

Camilla – Did you get something nice?

Carley – I got top from H&M

Jenny – And I found a dress in Topshop!

They showed me what they had got. It looked really nice.

Jenny – Talking about fashion what are you wearing tonight my lovely?

Camilla – I was thinking ...

I started to talk when Trixie emerged into the kitchen.

Trixie – Miss Brown come with me

She took Me from where I was sitting, up to my room and we sat on the bed laughing our heads off.

Camilla – What are you doing?

Trixie – So tonight is the big tonight

Camilla – It just a drink between two friends

Trixie – Oh Caz, don't put him straight into the friends zone

Camilla – yeah you're right

Trixie – I kwon, Now please don't tell me you're wearing the 'date' dress?

She Points to the dress at end of the bed.

Camilla – I'm student, I can't buy a new dress for every date. I'm not Keira Keighley.

Trixie – well tonight you are!

She pulls out this gorgeous little black dress. It was looked lovely.

Trixie – I've never found anywhere to wear it. So its yours, it can be your new date dress!

Camilla – Thanks T.

Trixie – Think it as a gift from your fairy godmother!

Camilla – Love you!

We hugged. Later I was in my room putting on the last of my makeup. I heard a bang as front of door close.

Jenny – He's here.

I walked down to see him. He looked lovely he had a white shirt on with dark blue jeans. Just perfect!

Camilla – Hey Peter

Peter – Hey Caz

Like ten minters later we were standing outside the tube.

Camilla – So where do want go?

Peter – Umm

Camilla – I like that place, is it the 100 club?

Peter – Yeah! I went there at new year

Camilla – Wow! Me and girls went there too!

Peter – Really?

Camilla – Yeah my friend Jay was DJ-ing we all went down to see him.

A bit later on that night we were on the dance floor. We were having a great time..

Peter – So that's why I joined the police!

Camilla – Wow! You're like hero!

Peter – So are you! A hero, bringing new life into the world.

Camilla – No the mothers are the heroes.

He was so funny I couldn't stop smiling all night, well that was until .

Camilla – Ah crap!

Peter – What?

Luke – Caz?

Camilla – Hi!

Pointing at peter

Luke – Who the fuck is this?

Camilla – Luke please.

Luke – Are you here with him?

Camilla – What is it to you?

Luke – So, you break up with me, then you go out with some other guy later on in that week?

Camilla – Well at least I waited until we broke up, unlike you.

Luke – Huh?

Camilla – Jenny told me what you did at the Halloween party!

Luke –she was better than you

Camilla – And?

Luke – you're a bitch!

Peter – Sorry mate, I don't know who are but you can't talk to her like that!

Luke – I'm not your mate!

Peter – sorry ,can leave her now? Please

Luke – him over me

Camilla – Luke stop it!

Luke – Whatever!

Luke went to walk away.

Peter – Well he was nice!?

Luke – What did you say?

Peter – Nothing?

Luke – I'll give you mate!

Luke punched Peter in the face.

Camilla – Peter!?

Luke – Bye mate!

Camilla – Luke go and Grow up!

Peter – Am I bleeding?

I knelt down next to him.

Camilla – A little.

Peter – Oh man.

Camilla – Come with me.

I took him back to the house. So I could help him.

Camilla – All done. How are feeling you now?

Peter – I don't feel sick anymore! is that a good thing?

Camilla – Yeah it is!

Peter – What's it like being a midwife?

Camilla - Its great and best thing I've done so far ! Just don't watch one born every minute. You'll get scared! I'm scared of it ! its not same in the room

We just laugh.

Camilla – Do want another beer?

Peter – Yes please.

I went to get us some beers. He walked outside and starts looking up.

Camilla – What are you looking at?

Peter – The sky, there's a missing star.

Camilla – What?

Peter – Well the star is you! So where is your place in the sky?

Camilla – what a cheesy line!

Peter – Yeah, sorry! One of guys at work, said I should use it.

Camilla – So you told the guys at work about this?

Peter – I'll did I hope you don't mind.

Camilla – Oh no! So if I was a star, which would I be?

He pointed up at sky.

Peter – That one.

That star was the brightest.

Camilla – You need a star!

Peter – Why?

Camilla – Every hero needs a star! Tonight you were my hero and you were hero for Laura and her little boy!

Peter – No, how you helped them!

Camilla – shh You need a star peter cos your are a star!

I choose a star for him .

Camilla – That one is your star!

Peter – So we're just two stars in the sky now then?

Camilla – yes we are!

Peter – Those two are the brightest now don't you think?

Camilla – yeah

We looked at them for so long.

Peter - What's the time?

I look at my watch.

Camilla – About half three.

Peter – That's late!

Camilla – I guess so!

Peter – I'd better be off but I hope to see you again!?

Camilla – Of course.

Peter – Great.

He looked at me and I looked at him. Before we knew what was going happen... we kissed. Oh my god! He was such a good kisser. Wow amazing. Yes yes yes.

Camilla – Wow!

Peter – I think it's time for bed!

I see him out.

Camilla – See you soon.

Peter – You will!

Camilla – Goodnight.

Peter – Night!

We kissed again. I closed the door and leant against the wall with a big smile on my face. After that I made my way up to bed, on my way I bumped into Trixie.

Camilla – Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Trixie – wow was it that good ?

Camilla – yes.

Trixie – I'm so happy for you.

Camilla – I think he is the one.

Trixie – The one?

Camilla – Mr Right!

Trixie – Should I buy a hat?

Camilla – Maybe!

Trixie – I can't remember the last time you were this happy!

Camilla – I know! Thank you so much Trixie!

Trixie – Well I am your fairy godmother!

When I got to my room I jumped on the bed. I just led there thinking of him. Us. It was amazing. And That night I had sweet dreams of Peter.


	3. our hands

New Cast

Fred Smith – Late 40s - Anne's husband

Debbie Noakes – Early 50s- Peter's mum.

Jack Noakes – Early 50's - Peter's dad.

It was Thursday night. Me and Peter had now been on 6 dates, all in the last month. We talked like every day. Tonight was our 7th date. We decided not to go out, instead just chilled in his flat. I cooked him some food. we were on the sofa choosing what to watch on TV.

Camilla - Celeb Juice is on later. Do want to watch it?

Peter – Maybe, I Don't know.

Camilla – I don't know? What are you on about? You're just going dream about Holly Willoughby!

Peter – Wait a minute! I don't need Holly Willoughby I've got you!

Camilla – So if Holly came to your door, you would just you send her away?

Peter – What is she wearing?

Camilla – Just underwear.

Peter – I've would give her a coat and walk her home.

Camilla – Yeah right!

Peter – But if it was Kelly Brooke, then it would be a different story!

I playfully hit him with a pillow

Camilla – Pete!

Peter – I'm joking!

Camilla – I really like you!

Peter – I'm really sorry babe but I can't say that back!

I looked at him. I was worried, what he was going to say.

Peter – because, I love you!

Camilla – I love you too!

We kissed.

Camilla – Are you working Saturday night?

Peter – No Sunday, I'm off to Southend to see mum and dad.

Camilla – Oh okay!

Peter – Caz, they really want to meet you!

Camilla – what ?

Peter – mum keeps saying "I want to meet the girl you can't stop talking about!"

Camilla – You can't stop thinking about me?

Peter – I think about the time for you two meet

Camilla – me too

Peter – Great, I'll let them know!

Saturday came, I was at work, one women had been in labour for 3 days she was getting more and more upset.

Camilla - Well Amy, I think the little one will be a bit longer!

Miss Jones – Oh nurse!

I walked over to the nurse's reception, where Fred was just standing round.

Fred – I didn't know you worked on Saturdays?

Camilla – I don't normally, I swapped a shift with Jenny. As I'm off to Southend in the morning!

Fred – For anything special?

Camilla – I'm meeting Peter's parents.

Fred – Oooo!

Camilla – Fred, do think they will like me?

Fred – Well what's not to like? You're kind, friendly and a helpful young women. If one of my boys came with you I would be very happy!

Camilla – Oh thank you Fred!

Anne came over to us.

Anne – What are you two talking about?

Fred – Caz is meeting Peter's mum and dad but she's a bit worried about it!

Anne – I'm sure you'll be okay. It's what Peter thinks, that really matters!

Fred – And he must like you a lot, if you're meeting his family

Anne – Good luck!

Camilla – Thanks!

Miss Jones – Nurse!?

Lucky, before I knew it we were in his car driving to Southend .

Peter – I love this song. Turn it up baby!

I turn up the radio!

Peter singing - I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Camilla – Roar

Peter – Roar

We started to laugh.

Peter – I cant wait for you to meet them!

Camilla – same babe!

Peter – It's a big step!

Camilla – It is!

Peter – But think we ready for it!

I put my hand over his hand.

Camilla – Of course we are!

About an hour later we arrived at his parents' house, we parked in the driveway of his childhood home.

Peter – Here we are!

We got out of the car and I followed Peter to the front door where we were met by his mum.

Debbie – Hello honey!

Peter – Hey Mum.

Jack – Hello son.

Peter – Hey dad

He looked at me and pull me towards him

Peter – This is Camilla, my girlfriend.

Camilla – You can called me Caz!

I put my hand out.

Camilla – Hello Mr and Mrs Noakes, thank you for letting me in your home.

Jack – Please, it's Jack and Debbie! We're happy to have you here!

Debbie – Plus It gives me chance to tell you all the funny stories about our little boy!

Peter - Pease don't mum!

We all laugh and walked into the living room. I saw the dog.

Camilla – Hey boy!

The Dog run up to me and put hand out him to smell it.

Peter – I see you've met Keith.

Camilla – Hi Keith!

Peter – We got him when he was a puppy. I think I was about 4. He was my first ever best friend. Oh mum said do you want a coffee?

Camilla – Yes please!

I went to follow him in to the kitchen, but I fell over Keith.

Camilla – ahhh

Keith let out a yelp and ran out of the room just as Peter, Debbie and Jack came back in.

Debbie – Caz are you okay?

Peter – Do you want a hand?

Jack – Where's Keith?

I got to my feet.

Camilla – I'm okay, thank you. Keith went that way!

I pointed in the direction Keith went. Jack and Debbie went out and Jack came back in with a bag of peas for my leg.

Camilla – Jack, is the dog okay?

Jack – Yes he will be fine, he's sat up on our bed, sleeping.

Camilla – I'm so sorry.

Debbie – Don't be silly, he gets under people's feet.

Afterwards Debbie started to dish up the food. We started eating.

Camilla – Debbie this is amazing!

Peter – Well you can't beat mum's Sunday roasts!

Debbie – Thank you!

Jack – So Caz, Peter tells us you're a midwife!?

Camilla – Im a student midwife but I've got my final exams coming in the next few weeks. And then I'll be a 'real' midwife .

Peter – You are a 'real' midwife.

Camilla – Hopefully in a few weeks, I will be!

Debbie – So being round all the babies, does it make you want one of own?

Me and Peter looked at each in shock.

Peter – Mum!

Debbie – What?

Camilla – Yes sometimes, when you're around babies all day, every day, you do start to think about the future.

Debbie – Well I think you would make a great mum!

Camilla – Oh thank you!

Peter – Dad, help please!

Jack – Caz has Peter met your mum and dad yet?

Camilla – They live overseas, so no, not yet. But hopeful we've got a lot of time do it in!

I put my over his hand.

Peter – yes we do!


	4. Chapter 4 - Mark

New cast

Mark West-Hall – mid 20s Camilla old school friend and ex-fiancé but they now just friends.

16th May. 5.30 am, on the morning of the midwifery final exam. I was sleeping, I felt something moving next to me.

Camilla – Peter?

Peter – Sorry, did I wake you?

Camilla – Yeah, are you off to work?

Peter – yeah, I've got be there at six. Good luck today babe. You're going to do great!

Camilla – Thank you!

We kissed.

Peter – You're my star and your going shine in your exam and your career!

Camilla – Oh Peter!

Peter – I love you!

Camilla – I love you too.

After that I went back to sleep. When I did get up I when down to the kitchen for a last minute revision group with the girls. The next thing I knew we we're in the exam hall, just like that. On my way I felt ready, but when I got there if was different story. I looked out the window for a moment, and even though it was the middle of the day, I saw two stars in the sky. They gave me the confidence, I needed. Suddenly, before I knew it, the exam was over and we were all outside the exam hall.

Jenny – No more exams!

Carley – Woo! I'll drink to that!

Trixie – Come on then!

We leaving the hallway to go SU bar as I heard my name being called and looked back.

Camilla – Mark?

Mark – Long time no see! How are you?

Camilla – I'm great thanks! What are you doing here?

Mark – I've been talking to the Dean, we're working together on a project!

Camilla – Really? What project?

Mark – Camilla, its something that you would love. I'm lucky I bumped into you! You should help us!

Camilla – Oh really?

Mark – We should meet for drink tonight, go over all the details!

Camilla – that sound great.

Mark – I'll call you, do you have the same number?

Camilla – Yes, I do!

I was getting ready for dinner. When I got a call from Peter.

Peter – Hey Caz, how'd it go?

Camilla – Really well thanks.

Peter – I was thinking about coming over tonight, maybe we can watch a movie or something, if you know what I'm talking about?

Camilla – PC Noakes!

Peter – Is that a yes?

Camilla – Its a no, sorry!

Peter – Oh!

Camilla – Me and the girls are going out to celebrate the end of the year at uni.

Peter – That fine baby, I'll see you in the morning then.

Camilla – Bye! Love you!

I lied to him but didn't have time to tell about Mark, its not every day your girlfriend has dinner with her ex-fiancé. I walked out my room and down the stairs into the living room as the door bell when.

Carley – I'll get the door!

Jenny – You look great! Is peter taking you some were nice?

Camilla – Ummm.

From the hallway.

Carley – Hey peter ... Oh, Mark!

We all went in to the hallway.

Mark – Are you ready Camilla?

Camilla – Yes.

As shut the door behind me he asked me.

Mark – who's Peter?

Camilla – He's my boyfriend

Mark – You've got a boyfriend

Camilla – Yeah.

We got in his Aston Martin, he drove us down to my favourite restaurant in Chelsea. And we got to talking about old times.

Camilla – Then you ran into the house and we hid my room until they left!

Mark - Oh yeah, I forgot that!

We laughed

Camilla – So can you tell more about his project?

Mark – Well, I work for Comic Relief and I'm sending a group of young people aged 18-25 to Africa to help built a school for the children and I thought you'd like to come with us as one of the supervisors?

Camilla – really.

Mark – Yes Camilla, we would we love you to join us on the trip!

Camilla - That sounds amazing!

Mark – The trip is for three months!

Camilla – Three months?

Mark – Will that be okay with work?

Camilla – I'm on summer break. Our new jobs don't start til the end of august!

Mark – Great! So you can come with us?

Camilla – Yes

Mark – What about Peter?

Camilla – I'm sure he will understand how important this is to me!

Mark – So tell me more about this Peter guy?

Camilla – Well he works as a policeman. We met at the hospital when we were helping a young girl in labour. And he greatest guy in the world. I can see us growing old together. I know it must sound mad!

Mark – Camilla you're in love. It sound wonderful.

After, we continued talking until the restaurant closed. When we left I started to walk to the tube.

Mark – Where are you going?

Camilla – Home! It's been a long day!

Mark – But the night is still young?

Camilla – I really should be off.

Mark – One drink, please, I don't want this night to end, I'm having so much fun.

Camilla – Yeah okay, why not? Where do you want to go?

Mark – Club 100?

Two hours and three drinks later we were on the dance floor.

Camilla and Mark singing - You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium

Mark kissed me. I looked at him and walked out the club, he followed me onto the street.

Mark – Camilla, I'm so sorry!

Camilla – Mark what the hell? I'm with Peter now!

Mark – I know it was stupid!

Camilla – I thought we were friends!

Mark – We are friends!

We looked at each other.

Camilla – Tonight never happened!

I Walked away from him.

Mark – Are you still coming to Africa?

I turned around to face Mark.

Camilla – of course I am.

The next day as it was a sunny day. So, me and the girls were in garden playing tennis. It was me and jenny vs Carley and Trixie I was trying to forget last night, hopefully Peter wouldn't find out.

Carley – 30 love!

Trixie – This is a hard game!

Jenny – I can't wait for Wimbledon this year!

Trixie – Andy Murray in shorts, yes please!

I Heard the door bell.

Camilla – I'll go

I Went to the door.

Camilla – Hey Peter.

He looked upset.

Camilla – Baby what's up?

Peter – Can I talk to you?

He came in and followed him up to my room.

Peter – Did you have a good time last night?

Camilla – Yeah, it was fun!

Peter – Good.

Camilla – I've got some news!

Peter – Who was the guy last night?

Camilla – What?

Peter – After you said youand the girls were going out, I went out with some guys from work, we went to club 100.

I looked at him

Camilla – I'm so sorry.

Peter – Who was he?

Camilla – Mark.

Peter – Who's Mark?

Camilla – My ex-fiancé!

Peter – Your what?

Camilla – Our families were friends when we were little, we did everything together, we went to same school. We started dating in sixth form and at the year 13 prom he asked me marry him. It was great but we moved away, so I could go to Uni but he wanted to see the world. He was so unhappy so let him go and we broke up because of it. And now he works for Comic Relief, he's taking a group of young people to Africa to built a school and asked to me help out. Its for three months.

Peter – You and your ex are going to Africa for three months?

Camilla – No, me and my friend are going Africa for three months. Me and mark are just friends, I'm with you now.

Peter – But he kissed you?

Camilla – We were both very drunk, from dinner.

Peter – You went out for dinner together? Did you even go out with the girls?

Camilla – No I'm sorry, I lied.

He stormed out the room.

Camilla – Pete!?

He dropped a little box.

Camilla – You dropped this!

I picked it up.

Camilla – What is this?

Peter – Give it back!

I gave it him.

Peter – It's a engagement ring! I've been trying to find the right time to ask but now there will never be a right time!

Camilla – Peter wait! I'm so sorry!

Peter – I never want to see you again!

That was the last time I saw him for three and half years


	5. Chapter 5 - Man in the Sky

Three and half years later.

Ten to seven, on Thursday evening. We were in a hotel room. Getting ready to go to My Book launch party car would be here in 10 minutes.

Camilla – What dress should I wear tonight?

The girls looked at two dresses led on the bed.

Jenny – The black looks really classy on you.

Carley – But the red one is just gorgeous!

Camilla – I think the black?

I went into the bathroom to on put the dress on.

Trixie – Caz, I'm so proud of you!

Camilla – What?

Trixie – You had a little story, which your kept writing and writing about. And now here we are, three years later at the book launch for 2nd book of the series.

Jenny – Who would have thought, Camilla Brown the author?

I come in to the room.

Carley – Girls, get your glasses, time to raise a toast!

We got our glasses.

Carley – To Camilla Brown, the author and our friend.

All of us – The author and our Friend!

Their was knock at the door.

Camilla – Come in!

Mark – Hey ladies!

Jenny – Hello!

Trixie – Hey Mark!

Mark – The car is here!

Carley – Great!

Jenny – Come on, let's go!

Trixie - I can't walk in these shoes!

They left the room as I up walked up to Mark.

Camilla – I just want to say thank you!

Mark – For what?

Camilla – For everything. Being a friend and talking me to Africa. Africa changed my life and gave me the passion of a lifetime. It made me, who I am today, so thank you.

Mark – It's okay Camilla, you're my best friend I just want you to be happy.

Soon after that at the launch. I was talking to media people about the new book.

Mark – Who's next?

Katie – Katie for Sky Arts, Miss Brown, where did you get the idea for the book 'The Man in Sky'?

Camilla – An old friend of mine.

Katie – In the last story, Jamie lost her man, will she get him back and get that much wanted happy ending?

Camilla – Hopefully.

That night was crazy. It went by way too quick. Soon it was just me, Mark and the bar staff left in the room.

Camilla – Wow where did tonight go?

Mark – I know.

Camilla – Lets take a 'selife' so we can remember this party!

Mark – Yeah come on!

He got his phone out of his pocket.

Camilla - Smile!

We took a "selife"

Then I Walked around the dance floor thinking about the night. Before walking up to the table where the books were. I picked one of them up and read out the back of book, the blurb.

Camilla – Join Jamie on her way to find her star-man, follow her through the hard and exciting times. See if her dreams of the Man in the Sky finally come true.

I put the book down.

Camilla – Sorry Jamie, they don't. Dreams never come true!

Mark – Can I ask you something?

Camilla – Yeah of course you can!

Mark – Is Jamie and her star-man, you and Peter?

Camilla – They are!

Mark – Oh Camilla!

Camilla – Jamie is so lucky to live in fiction, it is easy for me to write her getting her happy ending, but the real life I'm not so lucky, I wont ever see my star-man again.

I fall into his arms and stared to cry.

Mark – Why you don't you try and find him?

Camilla – Who? Peter?

Mark – Yeah, what have you got to lose?

Camilla - How would I start? Peter is best in guy in would. He's so loving, and sweet. Someone like him would moved on by now, Its been like three and half years. Someone amazing probably saw that too. So they got married stared a family, living happy ever after!

Mark – Or he's waiting for you. He can't get over you! He's been trying to find you and he's trying find the word's to work this out. He knows you made silly mistakes. Now, he has live with it and it makes him feel sick, because he's still madly and deeply in love with you.

Camilla – Yeah right! I better be going home. I've got an interview with This morning tomorrow, so I need to get some beauty sleep. See you later!

Mark – Night!

Next day, me and jenny when to the studios. It seems Mark had put a bomb in my head, every I went, I saw something that made me think about Peter. At the studio I saw a policeman. In Starbucks, the guy who served me was called Peter and when I was in hair and make up there was picture on Peter Andre on the wall. sexy!

Camilla – Bloody Mark!

As I walked out on to the set for the interview with Holly and Phil. I became very excited and nervous to be on nation TV for the first time. I had met Holly before as she was a one of Mark's friends. I watch Holly do that link thing.

Holly – Welcome back, now we talking to writer Camilla Brown.

Phil - Who write the books 'The Man in The Sky' and 'The Road to My Man Sky' Good Morning!

Camilla – Hello!

Holly – So what is the new book about?

Camilla – If you are familiar with the first book, it serves as a follow on. Jamie comes back from her trip in Africa and realises how she is still in love with her 'Man in the Sky' so goes after him.

I stop, as I was in tears.

Camilla – She tries desperately... Sorry about this.

Tears started to fall from my eyes.

Holly – Are you okay?

Camilla – No sorry.

I ran out of the studio and in to the dressing room as I did a voice come from behind me.

Jenny – Caz?

Camilla – I'm Sorry.

Jenny – You have nothing be sorry about!

Camilla – Yeah I have. I've pushed my own 'Man in the Sky' away and he told me he never wants see me again!

Jenny – Oh sweetie!

Camilla – I can't believe I pushed him away. He was the best thing that ever happen to me!

Jenny – Oh my god!

Camilla – Three and half years ago let him go! My 'man in the sky' My Peter!

Jenny - You're 'Man in the Sky' is Peter?

Camilla – Yeah I miss him and I need him!

Jenny – He wants you too!

Camilla – What?

Jenny- He wants you back, he needs you, he misses you!

Camilla – How do you know that? No one has seen him since he dumped me.

Jenny – well,It's a long story.


	6. Chapter 6 - Leeds

New cast;

James Wilson – late 20s. He is Jenny's old school friend, he work as DJ, he married is to Frankie Wilson.

I stand there waiting for Jenny to talk.

Camilla – Can you tell me, please?

Jenny – It was about the day you went to Africa!

Jenny looked up and took a breath.

Jenny - After you went to the airport, Trixie went off to meet a mate, Carley was doing the food shopping and I was in the house alone. Peter came to the door.

_Flashback_

Peter – Is Camilla still here?

Jenny – No she's gone to Africa. She's on her way to the airport.

Peter – No no no, she cant I need her!

Jenny – Why do need to her?

Peter – I need to tell her that I love her and I'm sorry! No this wasn't the plan.

Jenny – Oh my god.

Peter – I love her, I miss her, I need her!

Jenny – Wow!

Peter – Have you ever been in love before?

Jenny – No.

Peter – Well I am. Right here, right now. Love is a thing that rules your life, its a thing that you cant let go of. My love is Camilla. And now she's gone!

Jenny – Right come with me!

She got her car keys from the side.

Peter – Where are we going?

Jenny – To the airport, were going to get her back for you!

They went to the airport but on the way he went to his flat to get his passport.

Jenny – That's her flight. Flight 8673 to Zimbabwe.

Peter – I've got a ticket online and my passport. Let's do this!

Jenny – Good Luck!

Peter - Thank you Jenny!

However, when he got to your gate it was too late, he'd missed you but that didn't stop him!

Airport staff man – Sir, do have you boarding pass?

Peter – No but need to get on this plane! I need tell to someone I love them.

ASM – You can't get on the plane without a ticket sir!

Peter – Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

ASM – Did you really think doing the 'friends thing' would work?

Peter – Well yes, she is friends fan.

ASM – That's super cute!

Peter – Yeah that's why I did it!

ASM – Well I'm sorry, she didn't hear you! So bye bye!

End of flashback

Jenny - So after that I met him outside and he just stared crying in my arms. Then a few days later he left for a new job in Leeds!

Camilla – Jen, that's was years ago I bet he doesn't feel same now!

Jenny – Yes, yes he does!

Camilla – Yeah right!

Jenny – He said so!

Camilla – When?

Jenny – Last weekend!

Camilla – Last weekend you were at James and Frankie wedding and in the south France? How did you see Peter?

_Flashback_

Jenny – Hey!

James – Hey Jenny, thank you for coming!

Jenny – I wouldn't miss for the world!

James – You're single right?

Jenny – Yeah?

James – I've got some who is perfect for you!

Jenny – Oh really?

James – Yes! He's nice, kind and really funny! Oh there he is!

Jenny – Peter?

Peter – Jenny. How have you been?

James – You two know each other?

Peter – You could say that!

We got to talking and had a dance.

The wedding singer - I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

He ran out for dance hall and in the courtyard of house. I went after him.

Jenny – Peter, Peter, Peter wait up!

He stopped and started to cry.

Jenny – Peter what's up!

Peter – It's been three years, five months, two weeks and four days but it still hurts!

Jenny – What hurts?

Peter – Seeing the door close!

Jenny – At the airport?

Peter – Yes

Jenny – Oh Peter!

Peter – I miss her so much. I would do anything to have her back in arms again. Does Camilla miss me?

Jenny – I Don't know.

_End of flashback_

Camilla – Oh my god!

Jenny – See!

Camilla – What do I?

Jenny – Well!

That's when one of the runners came in.

Runner – Can we do the interview again please Miss Brown?

Camilla – Yes, of course.

I went back onto set. After that things just went by so fast. Life was moving so quickly, as me and Mark went on a week long book signing tour around the UK. We started in London followed by Cardiff and Birmingham, Liverpool, Manchester and Leeds.

All of the fans that came were amazing. They made me lots of things, its was so cool. We were come to the end of one in Leeds.

Camilla – Is there more people coming?

Mark – Just three more!

I looked over at the door and there were three friendly faces.

Carley – Hello

Trixie – Hey

Jenny – Caz

Camilla – Girls, what you doing here?

Carley – We wanted to come down to see you do your thing!

Trixie – And we looked online, there are a lot of cool nightclub in Leeds!

Jenny – But mainly it was to see you!

Camilla – You're so sweet!

Carley - What are friends for?

Camilla – I love you guys!

Jenny – We you love too!

Trixie – Let's stop with all this lovey dovey stuff. I want food!

We went to too get some food in Nando's and Trixie got chatting to this guy at the next table he said he knew where a hot party was in town. We followed him to this Club as he was trying to get us in the club a man passed us.

Camilla – Peter?

Peter – Camilla?

Camilla – Hi.

Peter – I love your books!

Camilla – Thank you!

Peter – They are so amazing to read! What are you doing here?

Camilla – It's the final stop on the book tour!

Peter – Oh yeah, did you have a lot of people come?

Camilla – Yeah, we had lots of fans!

Trixie – Camilla we got in!

Camilla – I should go in!

Peter – Okay! See you around maybe?

I thought to myself, don't let him go again.

Camilla – You could come in with me,

Peter – Yeah? Why not?

Camilla – Great!

He came in the club, it was old times, it was great, actually it was better then great. After, he walked me back to my hotel room.

Peter – Not the night I thought I was going to have!

Camilla – Same! This is me!

Peter – I had fun tonight!

Camilla – Me too!

We hugged for the first time in three years, that night. When we stopped I looked into his eyes and kissed him. He kissed back.

Camilla – I missed that kiss!

Peter – I want to give you more!

Camilla – Oh peter

Peter –when I pushed you away it was bigger mistake of my life. Camilla, your are best thing that has ever happen to me, can you ever forgive me?

Camilla – All forgiven, but you must forgive me too!

Peter – Of course. I should let you go and get some sleep! Goodnight Camilla!

Camilla – Or could you help me get to sleep PC Noakes?


	7. Chapter 7 - Party Time?

Cast

Giovanna Brown – late 20's Camilla's little sister. An Fashion Designer working in New York.

Dianna Brown – Mid 50's Camilla and Giovanna's mother.

Next morning, I woke up in his arms. Peter arms. He coughed and looked at me.

Peter – Hello

Camilla – Hi

Peter – Wow

Camilla – What?

Peter – I Forget, how naturally beautiful you are!

Camilla – Oh Peter.

I get a phone call from Mark.

Mark – Hey Camilla, your car is here are you ready to leave?

Camilla – Yeah gave me 10 mins.

I put down the phone.

Camilla – I'm sorry but need I to go back to London.

Peter – What about us?

Camilla – I don't know. Please don't make this hard, you know I don't want to leave you.

I jump out from bed and put a t-shirt and some jeans on, I ran into the bathroom to do my make up, as I came back to in the main room Peter was down on his knees.

Camilla – What the hell are you doing down there you nutter?

Peter – Camilla Brown since the day we meet I knew you were the one I wanted to spend my life with. For the last three and half years I haven't stop thinking about you and I haven't stop loving you!

Camilla – Are you saying what I think you are?

He took my hand.

Peter - Camilla Brown, will you marry me?

Camilla – Yes yes yes yes!

He got up off the ground and kissed me.

Camilla – I love you!

Peter – I love you more.

Now, I thought that was it. We were back together. No more drama in my life. Just me and Peter for good, well that's what I hoped for.

It was March 2018, four months later about a week before my 30th birthday.

Peter had now moved back to London. He got his old job back and started working towards a promotion. We bought a house in North London. I was in the middle of writing the 3th book in the series as well as doing midwifery part-time.

One evening after work me, Carley, Trixie and jenny went out to a bar for some drinks.

We just a shot

Jenny – Wow that was amazing!

Carley – I love it!

Trixie – You do see that guy giving me the eye?

Jenny – What the hell you and Tom just broke up?

Trixie – What can I say? This girl just want to have fun!

She walked over to the guy's table.

Carley – She's unstoppable!

Camilla – I'm going to the bar, do you want another drink?

Carley – I'll have a white wine.

Jenny – I'll have the same please?

Camilla – Okay.

I walked over to the bar.

Barman – Who's next?

Camilla – I'll have two white wines and a beer please.

As I was waiting for my drinks I saw a very familiar person come up to me.

Camilla – Giovanna

Giovanna – Camilla, how you have been?

We hugged.

Camilla – Good, what you doing in London?

Giovanna – Do you remember Annabelle from school?

Camilla – Yeah

Giovanna – she get married this weekend so I'm London for a week, I was going to call you.

Camilla – of course you were!

Giovanna – So what are the plans for the big party?

Camilla – I haven't started them yet!

Giovanna – Come on girl. Your only turn 30th once! Do in style or you end up at home with Peter watching Eastenders.

Camilla – I know but I have no idea what I want to do!

Barman – Your drinks.

Giovanna – Why don't you ask mum if she'll let you have the villa in Rhodes for the weekend? You and some mates partying for 3 days, what's not to love?

We walked over to the table

Camilla – That's a good plan.

Carley – What's a good plan?

Giovanna – We're talking about her birthday

Camilla – Sorry, where are my manners? Girls this is my little sister Giovanna, Giovanna I would like you to meet Jenny and Carley they work with me at the hospital.

Trixie came back to the table.

Trixie – I got his number.

Camilla – And Trixie, she works with us as well.

Giovanna – Hello

Trixie – What are we talking about?

Jenny – Caz's birthday!

Giovanna – Like I said why don't you go out to the villa?

Carley – You have a villa?

Camilla – It's a family villa in Rhodes. We used to spend our summers there when we were little.

Giovanna – It's such an amazing place.

Carley – That sounds fun!

Jenny – I'm up for that!

Trixie – Yeah I'm in.

Camilla – Yeah why not. So you guys are in, Jenny you can bring Phil, I'll ask Peter and Mark. You can some too G!

Giovanna – Woo!

Camilla – I'll Skype mother in the Morning.

In the morning. I feel really bad and was being sick and everything, I didn't think I had that much last night. Peter said I had to have the day off work. He was so sweet. He made me breakfast in bed and brought me my laptop so I could work from the bedroom.

He gave me my laptop.

Peter – Here you go my lady!

Camilla – Thanks

Peter – Are you feeling better?

Camilla – No not really I'm still feeling sick, feeling really tired too.

Peter – Baby, I wish I could stay home and look after you, my star!

Camilla – Just think when you get home I'll be here waiting for you!

Peter – Love you!

Camilla – Love you. Now, I need to Skype Mum and ask about using the Villa.

10 about minutes later I was waiting for mum to pick up the call and then.

Camilla – Hello mother.

Dianna – Camilla.

Camilla – How have you been?

Dianna – Good and yourself?

Camilla – I'm feeling a bit under the weather.

Dianna – Oh poor you, I do hope you feel better soon.

Camilla – Thanks mum.

Dianna – Did you hear that Giovanna is in London?

Camilla – Yes saw her last night.

Dianna – That's nice my girls together again.

Camilla – Mum, can I ask you a question?

Dianna – Go ahead!

Camilla – Can I use the villa in Rhodes for my Birthday?

Dianna – Yes, of course you can. I'll tell the staff. How many are coming?

Camilla – Me and the girls from work, Giovanna, Mark, Jenny's boyfriend Phil and Peter.

Dianna – Peter? I do hope that's not the Noakes boy?

I lied to her. She didn't like Peter the first time we were together. So haven't told her that we got back together or that we getting married.

Camilla – of course not.

Dianna – I'll have to go out with Malcolm. Hope you have a good time at the villa!

Camilla – Thank you mother

She went off Skype. Can't wait to go away with the guys. It will be lovely but hope I feel better soon.


	8. Chapter 8 - My last day of being 29

Rhodes airport – Arrival Lounge. Me and the gang had just got off the plane. As soon as I got off I felt Greek heat hit me. It was amazing.

Carley – Oh my god, it's so hot out here!

Trixie – And that's not just the weather

She let out a cheeky to smile to one of the airport staff.

Jenny – I can't wait to get to the pool side!

Phil – I can't wait to see you in a bikini!

Jenny – Oh Phillip!

We stared to walk to where we claimed our bags.

Peter – Babe, come over here!

He pull over behind a pillar and pushed me up against it before passionately kissing me.

Camilla - Wow. What was that for?

Peter – I wanted to be spontaneous!

Camilla – We should go away more!

Peter – Just think, the next time we go on holiday it will be our honeymoon.

A smile came to my face.

Camilla – We'll be, Mr and Mrs Peter Noakes.

Peter – Its going to be amazing!

Camilla – And maybe a junior Camilla or Peter one day?

Giovanna – There you are! Come on birthday girl!

She took me away to where the others were. We went to get the bags and set off for the villa. The drive up there amazing. We were in awe of all the Greek building and the countryside. Not before long we arrived at the villa.

Theia – Hello Miss Camilla, Miss Giovanna and your friends.

Giovanna – Hello Theia, guys, this is Theia. She is the housekeeper.

Carlos came running up the drive.

Carlos – Mother Mother!

Giovanna – And that's her son Carlos.

Carlos – Miss Camilla, for you

He handed me an bunch of flowers.

Carlos – Welcome Back!

Camilla – Thank you!

Theia – Go in and enjoy your weekend!

We went all went into the villa. A little later, we were down by the pool. Jenny, Trixie and Carley were playing with a beach ball in the swimming pool.

Jenny – Phil, jump in with us!

Trixie – Dive in like Tom Daley!

Phil got off the sunbed and jumped in the pool. Peter and Mark were over at the BBQ trying to make small talk.

Peter – So?

Mark – So?

Peter – It's nice weather!

Mark – Yeah.

Peter – Do like the weather?

Mark - Of course.

Peter – Could you get me a beer?

Mark – Sure!

Mark walked into the Villa to get himself and Peter a beer, on his way he walked pass me and Giovanna's sun beds. He stopped and pulled down his sunglasses, Giovanna did the same thing.

Giovanna – What are you thinking about?

Mark – Thinking that I may of picked the wrong sister all them years ago!

They put their sunglass back to their eyes. Then he continued his way in the house.

Camilla – What was that?

Giovanna – It's calling flirting?

Camilla – With my ex-fiancé

Giovanna - Ex, he's your ex! And He's hot sexy single!

Peter – Camilla do want some food?

Camilla – Yeah I'm so hungry!

Peter – A burger or a hot dog?

Camilla - Ummm, a burger please!

He brought my burger over.

Peter – That will cost you one kiss!?

He came down my level and kissed me.

Giovanna – Can I have a burger please?

That evening Jenny, Carley, Trixie and Me were getting ready to hit the Greek Clubs! Mark and Giovanna had gone on head and Phil and Peter were waiting for us.

Jenny – Camilla, how do feel about tonight being the last night as twenty something?

Trixie – Yeah the big 3 0 tomorrow!

Camilla – I feel great about it!

Trixie – Really?

Camilla – Yeah, I'm like a wine, I get better with age!

Carley – That's the attitude to have!

Jenny – Yeah just think as time go by, we all learn new things and do new stuff! Some of that, must make us better people?

Carley - That's true! Well said!

Jenny looked out of the window.

Jenny - Girls, drink up the taxi is here!

We finish our drinks, walked out of villa and walked to the taxi. We saw Peter and Phil standing at the car, waiting for us.

Peter – Aren't we the lucky fellas!?

We got in the taxi and travelled in the town where we met up with Giovanna and Mark.

Mark – You guys took forever!

Giovanna – Now we can finally get this party started!

Trixie – Right, I've been looking online and there is a boat party happening right now at the Korari beach?

Phil – That's sounds like fun.

Mark – Fun isn't the word!

Givoanna – This party is the wildest party of the year!

Jenny – We have to go!

Camilla – Lets go, the beach isn't far from here !

We walked the to beach and got on the boat. The party was amazing and everyone was dancing, drinking and just having a good time.

Jenny – I'm going to get a drink who wants another?

Trixie – Me!

Carley – Me!

Camilla – Can I have a coke?

Jenny – Got it!

Jenny walked up to the bar.

Trixie – Just a coke?

Camilla – Yeah just a coke!

Trixie – Don't you want some thing stronger?

Camilla – No

Trixie – You're not up the duff are you?

Camilla – of course not!

We laughed.

Camilla – I just don't want get drunk, I'm saving it for tomorrow night.

After that I went off to dance with the girls. After a little while I went to look for Peter. I found him at the top of the boat, led on a deck chair.

Camilla – There you are!

Peter – I was just thinking about you, birthday girl!

Camilla – I've still got ...

I look my phone

Camilla – 34 minutes of being 29 thanks!

Peter – Sorry!

Camilla – Anyway, what are you doing?

Peter – Just looking up the stars

I join him.

Camilla – The sky is so clear, Where are our stars?

Peter poined

Peter - There! They are out, whenever we are together!

I look down at his hand, it is on top of mine, which on my stomach.

Camilla – Peter?

Peter – That's my name!

Camilla – I've been thinking.

Peter – Should I worried?

Camilla – No of course not. I've been think about you, me the future.

Peter – Really?

Camilla – Really, just think, you and me as husband and wife, with kids. just think of the family Christmases and lazy Sunday mornings.

Peter – It all sounds perfect

Camilla – I ..

Trixie – Camilla, I need you!

Camilla – What?

Trixie – Right, there's this really hot guy and I need a wing women!

Camilla – we're in the Middle of something!

Peter – It's okay baby, go and have fun!

Trixie – Great!

She took my hand pulled me back into the party. To find this guy. The rest of night was so much fun!

I woke in the night needing the loo. On the way the loo I caught my reflection in the full length mirror, I walked up to it.

I lifted up my top to look at my belly. I kept looking and looking. Then, I walked over my suitcase and picked up the clear blue pregnancy kit.

Camilla – You need to know!

I walked into the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9 - the test!

So I did the test and it was a waiting game. What could I do in Two minutes? Well, create life! Maybe? I thought to myself If I am, what am I going to do? Mum and dad don't even know we got back together? How would I deal a baby when Peter was on nights? Camilla you might be stressing for no reason. With that thought I looked down at the test.

Camilla – oh my god

I hid the test and went to bed. I woke up in morning to find Peter gone. I turned over to look at the time on my phone.

I got out of bed and started to walk down to the kitchen. It was silent in the villa, everyone must still be in bed. I walked into the kitchen and stared to make a cup of tea. When suddenly from behind the sofa.

Everyone - Happy Birthday!

Camilla – You scared me half to death!

Peter – Sorry baby!

Phil handed me a gift bag.

Phil – It's from me and Jenny!

Camilla – Thanks.

Trixie gave me a balloon with a giant 30 on it.

Trixie – Morning Birthday girl!

Camilla – Thanks

The doorbell rang.

Theia – I'll get it.

She opened the door, revealing mum and dad.

Theia – Welcome, Mr and Mrs Brown.

Camilla and Giovanna – Mum and Dad?

They walked in to the living room

George – Where's the Birthday girl?

Camilla – Dad!?

Giovanna – Mum!?

Dianna - Hello dear.

George – I can't believe our little girl is 30 years old!

Dianna – So are you going introduce us to your friends?

Camilla – Yes of course, mum, dad, this is Jenny, Trixie and Carley. Jenny's boyfriend Phil and of course you know Mark

Jenny – Hi.

Trixie – Hello.

Carley – Hello Mr and Mrs Brown.

Peter – Hello I'm Peter No...

Dianna – Peter?

Camilla – He's another friend of mine.

I looked over at Peter and he was looking me. About 45 minutes later I was in my room getting ready for the day. I walked into the bathroom to brush my hair when Peter came in to the bedroom.

Peter – Camilla?

Camilla – I'm the bathroom.

Peter – Are you okay?

Camilla – Yeah of course its my birthday!

Peter – Good. What was that all about? That was down with your mum and dad?

Camilla – Mmm... well... the thing is...

Peter – Camilla?

Camilla – Please don't be mad at me?

Peter – Why would I be?

Camilla – They don't know that we've got back together!

Peter – Why not?

Camilla – I didn't tell them.

Peter – Why?

Camilla – When we're going out the first time they didn't... Um.. well they didn't like you?

Peter – How? I never met them?

Camilla – Its because of your background, your job, where you're from.

Peter – What the hell?

Camilla – I know its hard baby but can you just go with for today ?

Peter – I'm sorry but no.

Camilla – Please just for weekend. For me?

Peter – No way, are you embarrassed by who I am?

Peter walked out of out bedroom.

Camilla – Peter... Peter... Peter!

Trixie walked into the bedroom

Trixie – Honey?

I turned around as my eyes began to water.

Trixie – Caz, whats up?

Camilla – Me and Peter just had this silly fight, he got the wrong end of the stick.

My tears took over and she hugged me.

Trixie – oh Caz you can't cry today, it's your Birthday!

Camilla – Some Birthday!

Trixie – Right lets go down to the pool and chill out before tonight!

Camilla – Tonight?

Trixie – We're going to hit the town!

Camilla – I don't really feel like it!

Trixie – Come on your only 30th once!

I walked to my dressing table and lifted the top of a music box.

Camilla – when I was little my favourite story was Cinderella, I like the idea of having a fairy godmother watching over me and for my 8th Birthday mum and dad got me this Music Box I was certain that my fairy godmother was in here but no. I hoped she would fly out and make everything better but no.

Trixie – Sorry babe what hell are you going on about?

Camilla – Oh it doesn't matter!

Trixie – Are you coming to the pool?

Camilla – Yeah I guess so.

Me and Trixie walked down to the pool. I could see everyone just chilling out and having fun!

Mark – Mr Brown would you like a drink?

George – Yes please.

Mark – Mrs Brown?

Dianna – Yes thank you!

Mark – Two ice teas coming up!

George – You remember well boy!

Mark walked up the steps to where Me and Giovanna were sitting.

Mark - Won over mum and dad already, good boyfriend material or not?

Giovanna – Not, last night was a one off!

Mark walked in to the house.

Camilla – Did you two sleep together last night?

Giovanna – Yes it was minute of madness!

Camilla – That long?

Giovanna – Camilla Brown! Anyway, where did you and Pete go off too?

Camilla – I had something that I needed to do

Giovanna – Oh yeah and what was that?

Luckily jenny called over to me.

Jenny – There you are?

George – We were just talking about you darling?

Camilla – Oh joy!

George – Nothing bad it was about your books, nursing and

Dianna – your relationships!

Trixie – They were asking if you had a mystery man!

Camilla – oh no no no no no!

That was too many no's.

George – Well one day darling, one day someone will be very lucky to call you their wife!

Peter – I think that too!

I turn round and saw Peter coming down the steps of the villa.

George – See, someone, someday!

Peter –Someone may all ready have!

Oh no!

Dianna – What do you mean by that?

Peter – Love is around and you never when or who you will fall in Love with!

Dianna – Camilla, are you lesbian?

This is the weirdest birthday ever!

Camilla – No mother I'm not!

George – Did you know that Harry from the golf club, his daughter is a Lesbian?

Camilla – No I didn't, is she, Well I'm happy for her!

A little while later I was in the pool with girls, Dad had taken Phil and Mark to get some food for tea and mum was just lying on the sunbed. Peter, well he was still pissed of with me for not telling mum and dad about us. He walked pass the pool so I got out hoping he would talk to me

Camilla – Peter... Peter wait up?

He turned round.

Peter – What am I good enough for you now? Have I suddenly become posh enough for your family?

Camilla – Peter that's not how I feel you know that

Peter – So why didn't you tell them?

Camilla – There wasn't a right time!

Peter – Camilla it shouldn't matter what they think! It only matters what you and I think. It's clear you don't think that much of me!

Camilla – That's not true!

He walked off, so I ran after him but was stopped by my dad

Camilla – Peter! Peter!

George – Wooo girl slow down!

Camilla – Thanks dad!

I go after Peter but dad pulls me back.

George – Darling is something up?

I burst out crying.

Camilla – I really cocked it up this time!

George – What are you talking about?

Camilla – Peter is not my friend. Dad, he's my boyfriend and we are getting married!

George – Really?

Camilla – That's not all! I'm pregnant with his baby


	10. Chapter 10 - I do

Ten minutes later, I was in my room on the bed crying. When there was knock at the door.

Camilla – Peter?

Dianna – No it's your father and I.

Camilla – Come in.

They entered.

Dianna – So your father tells me you and Peter are back together  
again. And, that you are having a baby?

Camilla – Yes, yes we are!

Dianna – How can you have a baby with someone like him?

Camilla – Excuse me?

Dianna – How can a local police officer look after my grandchild? How will he provide for the baby?

Camilla – Life isn't all about class or money mother!

Dianna – All I want is the best you and this baby.

Camilla – I know you do, but I want it to know is that he or she is  
loved, I don't want them crying themselves to sleep at boarding school every night. It doesn't matter what you think of Peter because I love him. I can't wait to us be married, and for us to be a family, with our baby. Yes we won't have as much money as you two did but will have love and happiness in our little family.

I put my hand over belly

Dianna – Camilla, how dare you talk to us like that!?

Camilla – I need to find Peter!

Dianna – Camilla, stop, we need to sort this thing out!

Camilla – This thing you refer to is my baby!

I run out the room and leave the villa. I got into their car and  
started driving around looking for Peter. I couldn't find him. At  
stopped at this little chapel where used go when I little, I went  
there when I was upset and prayed. I walked to into the chapel to find father Alex. I knocked on the door and entered.

Camilla – Father Alex, do you have a minute?

Father Alex – Good Morning Camilla, I'm sorry but I'm in a meeting  
with someone right now.

He signals to someone behind me, I turn around.

Camilla – Peter?

Peter – Hello father, Camilla.

Camilla – What are you doing here?

Peter – I came to talk about our wedding.

Camilla – Our wedding?

Peter – It a was birthday surprise.

Camilla – Well, that is a surprise!

Peter – But do you want to get married?

Camilla – Of course I do, why wouldn't I?

Peter – The way I acted today, was selfish and wrong. Todays your  
birthday and now, wedding day. I shouldn't make you do something you didn't want do!

Camilla – It's okay baby and I'll told them about us.

Peter – You did?

Camilla – Yeah and I told them some other news too!

Peter – What other news?

I put his hand over my belly.

Camilla – We're having a baby.

Peter – What? I'm going to be daddy?

Camilla – Yes

He hugged me.

Peter – I love you and our baby so much word can't say!

Camilla – We love you too Daddy!

We hugged again.

After that I got back in the car and went to get ready for the  
wedding. When I got to the villa Jenny, Carley Trixie and Giovanna  
were standing at the door.

Carley – What did you say to him?

Camilla – Sorry, can't talk I've got to get ready for my wedding!

The girls ran over to me jumping and screaming.

Jenny – Come on then lets' you ready!

The girls got everything done for me. They helped Peter pick out  
flowers, hair things, shoes and the dress was amazing. It was so  
beautiful. Everything was perfect, that was until mum and dad came in.

Dianna – What's is going on in here?

Trixie – We're getting ready for the wedding of the year!

George – What?

Giovanna passed them an invitation.

Giovanna – It says it all there!

George – Mr and Mrs Brown, we cordially invite you to the wedding of Camilla and Peter at St Thomas' chapel today.

Dianna – Today?

Camilla – It's a surprise for to me too. He did it for my birthday!

Trixie – How sweet is he!

Dianna – You can't thought with it!

Camilla – Yes I can! I'm a 30 year woman and soon wife and mother

Jenny – What?

Calely – Are you pregnant?

Camilla – Yes!

Giovanna – I'm so happy for you.

Dianna – You're happy for her and that police offer?

Giovanna – Yes I am mother, Peter is a great guy. Him and Camilla are best couple I know!

Trixie – You're not helping, we having a wedding to get to!

Mum walked out and dad follower her.

Camilla – Do think they will be okay?

Giovanna – Yeah, they just need some time to get used to the idea!

Camilla – Just think, the next family wedding could be you and Mark!

Giovanna – Oh stop it!

On the driveway of villa was a horse.

Carlos – Miss Brown, may I take your hand?

Camilla – Thank you.

He helped me on to the horse.

Jenny – Let's get going

We start the walk to the chapel. When we got their it looked so  
amazing Peter and the girls hard work had really paid off. I got off  
the horse and Giovanna pulled my veil over my face. We got ready to  
walk down the aisle when…

George – Wait up!

Camilla – Dad?

George – Please do not walk down that aisle without me!

Camilla – Oh Dad

George – I may not approve of Peter but I do approve of people who  
make you happy and I've be thinking, I can't remember the last time  
you were this happy.

Camilla – Is mum coming?

George – No, she needs more time. You know what she's like.

I nodded my head

George – Right lets get you married then!

Jenny and Carley open the doors to chapel. Me and Dad started the  
longest and biggest walk of my life to my husband, my Peter, my star  
in the sky.

George – Welcome to the family son.

Peter – Thank you sir.

George – Call me George.

Dad sat down.

Father Alex – Are we ready?

Camilla – I am.

Peter – Yes, I've never been so ready in all my life!

It was the best of day of my life but the time went by so quick.

Father Alex – I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.

We kissed for the time as Mr and Mrs Noakes. It took us a long time  
but I think it shows that our love is strong in the good and bad  
times. I look around at all of the happy faces but one was missing. I  
headed back to the villa, to change and to talk with her.

Camilla – Mum?

Dianna – Yes.

Camilla – Can we talk?

Dianna – Of course.

Camilla – I'm Sorry about what I said to you this morning it was wrong of me, I was mad at myself not you.

Dianna – Thank you Camilla, or is it Mrs, Mrs.

Camilla – Noakes. Mrs Noakes.

Peter walked up to us.

Dianna – Peter?

Peter – Yes Mrs Brown.

Dianna – Now you look after her okay, or you will have me and Mr Brown to deal with.

Peter – Of course I will look after her, I love her with all my heart.  
Oh, and of course our baby too.

He put his hand on my belly.

Dianna – Good

Mum walked with us and joined the wedding party.

Camilla – I think she likes you!

Peter – Really?

Camilla – That is like for her!

From that moment on as Mrs Noakes, life was just amazing my 3rd book was another hit and midwifery was still as great as that first day. Our little boy Freddie Peter Noakes was born on 26th November 2018. So I guess that's a goodbye from me and my two stars in the sky.


End file.
